Kazoku : our destiny
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: [AU - Set in the future.] Le destin est souvent plus fort qu'on ne l'imagine, et même si on préfère croire que les coïncidences n'existent pas, parfois, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de croire en cette force qui rapproche les âmes.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone ! I'm back !I've been working on this story for awhile now, and I'm pretty excited to share it with you guys.

(Oh, and, Kazoku means "family" in Japanese.)

* * *

**Prologue : **

_5 février 2022, Bâtiment d'ACN, New-York. _

Will McAvoy poussa la porte du bureau de Charlie Skinner en soupirant, il était épuisé, complètement lessivé par sa semaine de travail, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui avait demandé de venir au bureau un samedi matin, à dix heures tapantes. Le directeur des informations de la chaîne avait beau avoir 80 ans, il continuait de travailler et disait qu'il aurait le temps de se reposer quand il serait mort.

« William. »

« Charlie, sérieusement ? »

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant ce matin en ouvrant mon journal. On se connaît depuis quoi...25 ans ? »

« Écoute... »

« Laisse-moi finir ! » coupa Charlie « En vingt-cinq putain d'années, c'est la première fois que tu me caches quelque chose. Et tu ne m'as pas caché n'importe quoi, tu ne m'as pas caché la destination de tes vacances, ou tes fréquentations. Non. Tu as fait bien pire que ça, tu as omis le fait de me dire que tu allais te marier ! »

Il ouvrit le magasine people qui était devant lui, permettant au journaliste de lire ce qui avait été écrit : _« Will McAvoy n'est plus un cœur à prendre ! Le présentateur vedette d'ACN s'est fiancé avec l'ancien mannequin Rebecca Stenton. » _

« J'ai cinquante-sept ans Charlie, tu croyais quoi, que j'allais rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me l'annonces en personne ! »

« J'allais le faire. » répondit-il « C'est juste que tout s'est fait précipitamment... »

Charlie s'assit dans son fauteuil et invita Will à faire de même. Il ferma le magazine et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

« Je t'écoute. »

L'écrin était dans son tiroir à chaussettes, soigneusement caché dans une paire de chaussettes qu'il ne portait jamais, depuis près de seize ans. Il l'avait rangée là le soir où il l'avait achetée, en vue de demander sa compagne de l'époque en mariage, mais les événements ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu, et quelques jours plus tard, ils se séparaient.

En presque seize ans, il avait fréquenté beaucoup de femmes, et avec aucune d'elles, il n'avait envisagé quelque chose de sérieux. Il les avait toutes appréciées, mais elles n'étaient pas Mackenzie McHale. Rebecca était comme toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait eu des relations, ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an, et quand, tard ce soir là, elle avait fouillé dans son tiroir à chaussettes à la recherche d'une paire confortable, il ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Elle avait choisi la paire qui contenait l'écrin. Il avait entendu le cri alors qu'il était dans la cuisine, il s'était précipité dans la chambre, et avait vu la jeune femme à genoux par terre, l'écrin ouvert devant ses genoux, une main sur la bouche, et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que la bague n'était pas pour elle. Il n'avait pas osé dire qu'il avait rangé cette bague des années auparavant pour la femme de sa vie, et qu'il l'avait oublié.

« J'ai franchement du mal à croire que tu as acheté une bague pour Mackenzie, et que tu l'as laissée partir alors que tu comptais l'épouser ! » s'exclama Charlie à la fin de l'histoire de son ami « Nom de Dieu ! Tu as demandé Rebecca en mariage ! »

« Tu devrais être heureux pour moi ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si je sais que tout ça n'est qu'un putain de malentendu ! Tu aurais dû courir après Mac quand tu en avais encore la possibilité ! »

« Elle m'a trompée bordel ! »

« Et alors ?! »

Charlie tapa son poing contre son bureau, il avait le teint blême et les yeux noirs de colère. Il se disait trop vieux pour ces bêtises, il avait vu la plupart de ses amis mourir, les uns après les autres. Il allait à des funérailles tous les mois, parfois, plus souvent, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils avait décidé de gâcher sa vie ainsi.

Will bu les quelques gorgées qui restaient dans son verre d'un seul trait et se leva sans dire un mot. Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas forcément la bonne décision, qu'il aurait du régler le problème aussitôt en disant la vérité, mais il appréciait sa compagnie, et n'avait pas envie de finir seul. Il voulait simplement quelqu'un avec qui partager des moments plus ou moins significatifs.

Il avait chassé l'amour de sa vie des années auparavant.

« Je veux me donner une chance d'être heureux, si c'est pas avec Rebecca, alors avec qui ? »

_Elle. Mackenzie. _

« Un mariage sans amour, c'est comme un vélo sans guidon ! Tu finiras par te casser la gueule ! »

Charlie avait hurlé si fort que tout l'étage l'avait entendu, les murs avaient presque tremblé, les quelques stagiaires qui erraient dans les couloirs avaient sursauté, mais Will avait continué de marcher sans se retourner.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

_« Il y a deux types de personnes : celles qui peuvent être heureuses et ne le sont pas, et celles qui cherchent le bonheur sans le trouver. » - _Proverbe arabe

* * *

5 février 2022 – Appartement de Will McAvoy.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et appuya sur le cinquième bouton avant d'entrer son code d'accès. Il était adossé à la paroi métallique, les yeux fermés, il voulait s'enfermer dans un placard pendant des semaines. La conversation avec Charlie l'avait secoué, il avait passé le reste de sa journée enfermé dans son bureau à fumer, boire du whisky et lire des articles sur la politique gouvernementale. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux aiguilles qui tournaient, au ciel qui changeait, au soleil qui allait se coucher. Ce n'est qu'au douzième appel de Rebecca qu'il releva la tête, et remarqua les bureaux vides, le ciel noir, les lumières de la ville. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Elle était assise sur le canapé, avec un verre de vin rouge dans une main, un magazine de mode sur les genoux.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, j'ai commandé du thaï, ça te va ? »

« Hum, ouais. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Comme d'habitude, j'ai déjeuné avec Marissa et Lynn, puis on a été faire les boutiques. Oh, Victoria, mon amie à Londres a téléphoné, mais je te raconterais ça tout à l'heure, va te changer. »

« Okay. »

Il prit son temps, plus de temps qu'il lui fallait en tout cas, pour se doucher. Il avait réussi à passer à autre chose, les semaines, les mois, les années avaient aidé : il avait tourné la page.

Il se souvenait du soir où elle lui avait dit la vérité, il se souvenait qu'il avait réservé une table dans leur restaurant préféré pour la semaine suivante, il se souvenait qu'il devait appeler son père le lendemain. Tout son monde s'était écroulé, tous ses projets, tous leurs souvenirs, il était resté calme un moment, à l'écouter s'excuser encore et encore, avant d'exploser, de lui hurler à la figure de faire son sac et de disparaître.

Il se souvenait avoir dit le mot « disparaît », et pas « sort ». Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir, il voulait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter, avant qu'il ne devienne comme son père. Il s'en savait capable, il avait beau n'avoir jamais levé la main sur une femme, il savait, ce soir-là, qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se contrôler. Elle était partie, et il ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Les premiers mois avaient été les plus compliqués, il avait dû gérer le manque, la trahison, le deuil de cette relation. Elle lui envoyait des mails toutes les semaines, lui disant qu'ils devaient parler, qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire, et au bout de quatre mois, il arrêta de les lire, envoyant chaque message directement dans la section « spam ».

Il n'arrivait plus à gérer son absence au bout d'une année. Il était devenu irritable, parfois méchant, et la plupart du temps, totalement centré sur lui-même. Il n'était plus le William McAvoy que tout le monde, ou presque, appréciait, il était différent parce qu'il avait perdu la partie de lui-même qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il avait perdu sa moitié.

Il n'ouvrait plus les mails qu'elle envoyait depuis longtemps, mais il continuait de penser à elle. Il s'était réveillé une nuit, après un rêve qui lui avait semblé bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve, avec le besoin de savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien. Il avait sorti son ordinateur, et fait quelques recherches. À l'aube, il avait découvert qu'elle était à Atlanta, et qu'elle travaillait pour la FOX dans une antenne locale. Il nota le numéro de téléphone de son bureau sur un bout de papier, et le fixa pendant un moment. Une semaine plus tard, et après une cinquante de fois où il avait composé le numéro sans appuyer sur le bouton vert, il mit la feuille à la poubelle.

Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi elle l'avait trompé, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pourquoi après tant de mois, il se réveillait en pleine nuit, avec la sensation qu'elle était tout près de lui. Il avait tout essayé, de l'alcool aux antidépresseurs, mais au final, le seul remède avait été le temps.

* * *

Il s'assit sur le canapé auprès de sa compagne, qui se tourna vers lui en souriant. Les cartons de nourriture étaient posés sur la table basse, la bouteille de vin rouge était ouverte, les deux verres attendant d'être remplis, la scène était domestique, agréable, et il finit par se détendre alors que Rebecca lui racontait sa journée en détails.

Rebecca était une très belle femme, grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, et presque quinze ans plus jeune que lui. Elle avait été mannequin pendant plus de dix ans, d'abord à Londres, puis à New-York, et s'était reconvertie dans le stylisme avec quelques amies, elles avaient crées une ligne de prêt-à-porter pour enfants.

« Will ? »

Il sentit la main de Rebecca sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement plusieurs fois, et il tourna la tête en lui souriant. Elle reprit son monologue pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter, il ne l'écoutait plus.

« Will, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t-elle « Will ? »

« Je...Je suis fatigué. Je ferais mieux d'aller... »

« Non, tu m'auras pas comme ça, qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien...Je me suis disputé avec Charlie, mais ça va s'arranger. Je suis épuisé, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? Tu ressembles à un zombie, quelque chose te tracasses Will, dis-moi... »

« Je vais bien. »

« Okay. Je pars dans quelques jours à Londres, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je dois présenter la collection à quelques amis qui seront présents là-bas pour la fashion week, mais sinon on aura du temps pour se détendre. Je t'ai parlé de Julie ? »

« Euh... »

« C'est ma cousine, elle vit à Londres, et elle avait justement très envie de te rencontrer. Tu as besoin de vacances... »

« Je peux pas partir comme ça. »

« Je suis sûre que Charlie trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer. S'il te plaît... »

Même s'il trouvait un week-end à Miami à jouer au golf avec de vieux amis bien plus alléchant, il finit par accepter la proposition. Il devait passer plus de temps avec elle, il travaillait presque jours et nuits depuis des semaines, depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son appartement, depuis qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage sans vraiment le vouloir.

Ils allaient se marier.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

« Tout commence à partir de rien. » - Ben Weissenstein

* * *

10 février 2022 / Londres / Quartier de Camden Town – 85 Saint Augustine Road.

La capitale britannique était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige depuis plusieurs jours, mais cela n'empêchait pas les habitants d'aller et venir, de leur domicile jusqu'à leur lieu de travail. Les enfants adoraient jouer dehors, faire des bonshommes de neige, ou des batailles de boules de neige pendant des heures. Les rues, et allées principales avaient été dégagées, favorisant la circulation, les paysages de cartes postales donnaient des envies de vacances à tous les adultes, ou presque.

Mackenzie s'était installée à Londres huit ans plus tôt, elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de cette maison typiquement anglaise. Elle avait passé un grand nombre de vacances d'été à faire les pubs du quartier avec ses cousins et cousines, elle avait grandi dans ce choc des cultures, les punks ou les gothiques d'un côté de la rue, les hippies de l'autre. Rien n'avait vraiment changé en vingt-cinq ans, les enseignes de magasins changeaient, les jeunes grandissaient, mais l'ambiance était la même, et Mac se sentait chez elle.

Elle tourna sa clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte en secouant la neige qui était restée accrochée à ses bottes. Elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures avant de regarder autour d'elle, la paire de basket était en plein milieu du couloir, le sac à dos en bas des escaliers, et le manteau pendait sur la rambarde de celui-ci.

« Liam ! »

Elle entendit un grognement venant du salon, et se dirigea vers la pièce en rangeant les affaires qui traînaient. L'adolescent était allongée dans le canapé, sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. La télévision était allumée, et diffusait en bruit de fond un épisode de Bob l'éponge.

« Alors, ton entraînement de basket ? » demanda t-elle

« Tu crois que c'est possible que mes jambes aient arrêtées de fonctionner sans que je sois d'accord? »

« C'est peu probable. »

« Le coach nous a fait faire trente tour de terrain. J'avais pas autant couru depuis...oh longtemps. »

« C'est pas une raison pour laisser toutes tes affaires à traîner. »

« Il a dit que ça nous réchaufferait, j'ai juste l'impression de m'autodémembrer. »

« Liam. Rangement. »

« Trop fatigué. »

Elle s'assit sur la table basse et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il refusait d'aller chez le coiffeur depuis des mois, et elle se demandait s'il lui arrivait de les brosser tant il y avait de nœuds. Il secoua la tête et grogna de nouveau ce qui la fit rire.

« Maman, laisse-moi regarder la télé. »

« Bob l'éponge, sérieusement ? J'attends de toi que tu ne t'abrutisses pas devant des idioties pareilles à ton âge. »

« Critique pas Bob. Je critique pas quand tu baves devant ce vieux-là...Euh...George Clooney. »

« Hey ! George est très charmant et il n'est pas si vieux que ça...Oh, et puis tu sais quoi, tu pues Liam. »

Elle attrapa la télécommande et coupa la télévision avant de se lever et de tirer son fils par le bras, mais il resta presque immobile sur le canapé et se mit à rire. Il était plus lourd, et plus musclé que sa mère, et il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger de plus de quelques centimètres.

« Sérieusement maman, il est vieux. »

« George n'est pas vieux. Il a quelques années de plus que moi, c'est tout. »

« Quelques années ? Il a bien soixante-dix ans ! »

« C'est faux ! » répliqua-t-elle en tirant plus fort sur le bras de Liam

« Hey ! Tu vas m'arracher le bras ! » répondit-il en riant « Non mais je sais pas, y'a des hommes plus séduisants que ce type. »

« Je te l'accorde, mais j'ai toujours apprécié les hommes plus âgés, et tu ferais mieux d'aller immédiatement sous la douche avant que je m'énerve. »

« Naon. »

« Liam. »

« Je peux pas bouger. »

« Liam Gregory McHale, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses tout de suite, je vais... »

Il était parti en courant avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, ses mains dans ses cheveux en hurlant qu'elle n'y toucherait pas. C'était la seule menace qui fonctionnait pour qu'elle lui fasse faire quelque chose, elle ne se trouvait pas maniaque, mais Liam était bordélique, et un peu faignant, comme tout adolescent du même âge.

* * *

Elle ramassa les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans le salon, et alla à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée mère célibataire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Après sa rupture avec Will, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'un emploi, n'importe où, sauf New-York, on lui avait offert une bonne place à Atlanta, et elle s'y était installé. Deux semaines après son arrivée, elle découvrait qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait envoyé des dizaines de mails qui étaient sans réponses, elle l'avait appelé, elle lui avait envoyé des sms, mais il avait changé de numéro. Elle avait fait en sorte de garder sa grossesse secrète, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par les médias, ou par un ami commun. Elle continuait de travailler, son ventre s'arrondissait, et Will ne répondait pas.

Elle lui envoya un dernier mail le 31 octobre 2007, Liam était né la veille, un peu avant midi, et avec plusieurs semaines d'avance. Le pédiatre avait dit que c'était un beau bébé malgré la prématurité, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'avec les gênes de Will, il serait grand et fort. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, dès le primaire, il faisait presque une tête de plus que tous les enfants de son âge.

Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans ce dernier mail.

_Hey Will._

_Je sais que tu n'as pas lu les mails que je t'ai envoyés ces derniers mois, parce que si tu les avais lus, tu m'aurais répondu. Je sais que j'ai tout foiré, je sais que j'ai fais une énorme erreur, mais il faut que tu me pardonnes, je t'en prie, et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour lui._

_Il est né hier. Liam. J'hésitais entre Thomas, Charlie et Oliver, j'ai dû écrire une dizaine de mails à ce sujet, mais quand la sage-femme m'a mis notre fils dans les bras, il a ouvert les yeux, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais là. Tout près de nous. Il te ressemble, je sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'est qu'un nouveau-né, mais, il te ressemble déjà tellement. Il a quelques cheveux blonds, et la forme de ton visage. Tes lèvres aussi. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à William, ni même à Liam, mais quand il m'a regardé, j'ai juste su. _

_Deux kilos et cinq cents grammes, quarante-neuf centimètres. Il est né avec quatre semaines d'avances, mais les médecins disent qu'il est en pleine forme. Il est comme toi, costaud. Il n'a même encore une journée, et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais te parler de lui pendant des heures. Je me suis promis que c'était le dernier mail que je t'envoyais. Ta dernière chance de savoir que tu avais un fils. Je ne viendrai pas frapper à ta porte pour te demander de prendre tes responsabilités quand il aura douze ans, et envie de savoir qui est son père. Si tu ne me réponds pas, alors...Tant pis. _

_Je lui parlerai de toi, je ne lui mentirai jamais. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Mackenzie. _

* * *

Liam avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de papa à la maison lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, il voyait ses copains à l'école qui avait un papa et une maman, il y avait même Jace qui avait deux papas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, quand il rentrait chez lui, il n'avait que sa maman. Il savait qu'il avait un papa, qui s'appelait Will, et habitait à New-York. Sa maman lui avait raconté des histoires sur son papa, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il n'était pas là.

Alors, il avait posé la question juste avant qu'elle commence à lui lire son histoire.

« Maman, pourquoi moi, j'ai que toi ? Il est où mon papa ? »

Et ce soir-là, elle lui avait tout raconté, pour la première fois.

« Avant que tu arrives, bien avant que tu ne sois dans mon ventre, je suis tombée amoureuse de ton papa. »

« Will. »

« Oui. Il s'appelle Will. On s'aimait très fort, on avait très envie d'avoir une famille, mais un jour, maman a fait une bêtise, et on a décidé que ce serait mieux que je m'en aille. »

« Mais, comment je suis arrivé dans ton ventre si tu es partie ? »

« Liam, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. »

« Pardon maman, continue. »

« Je suis arrivée à Atlanta, et j'ai découvert que tu étais dans mon ventre. Mais ton papa était très très en colère contre moi parce que j'avais fais une grosse bêtise. »

« Une grosse bêtise, comme quand j'ai cassé mon lit en sautant dessus ? »

« Pire que ça mon chéri. »

« Oh. » murmura t-il « Mais, pourquoi il est pas venu à Atlanta pour être mon papa ? Il était trop en colère ? »

« C'est compliqué, et tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, mais oui, il était en colère, et il a préféré... »

« Il avait peur de pas être un bon papa parce qu'il était en colère contre toi ? »

« En quelques sortes oui. »

« D'accord. Et quand je serais grand, est-ce qu'il voudra bien être mon papa ? Le papa de Tyler l'emmène à la pêche parfois, j'aimerais bien y aller moi aussi. »

Elle avait dit oui, et la conversation s'était terminée après quelques secondes d'un silence pensif. Liam avait demandé son histoire, et n'avait pas reposé plus de questions pendant un moment. Parfois, il demandait à sa mère ce que son père aimait, que ce soit un parfum de glace, un sandwich ou un film, il demandait s'il lui ressemblait, et puis peu de temps après son huitième anniversaire, il demanda une photo.

Elle choisit une photo où ils étaient tous les deux, un des seuls clichés qu'elle possédait en format papier, et qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille. Il avait été pris quelques semaines avant leur rupture, ils avaient rendu visite à la famille de Will, rencontré le petit garçon que sa sœur, Claire, venait de mettre au monde. Ils étaient dans le jardin, assit sur un banc, Will avait ses deux bras autour de la taille de Mackenzie, alors qu'elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils riaient tous les deux, Mac le regardait, et il regardait la caméra.

Liam avait promis de faire attention à la photographie, de la garder toujours avec lui, et elle savait qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. L'original était encadré, posé sur son bureau dans sa chambre, et il en avait un autre exemplaire dans son porte-feuille.

L'année de ses douze ans, elle estima qu'il était assez grand pour savoir la vérité. C'était un dimanche après-midi, peu de temps après Noël, ils s'étaient installés en tailleur devant la cheminé, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, et elle avait dit qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose. Il avait écouté en silence, avant de se lever, et de courir dans sa chambre. Il était resté enfermé pendant plusieurs heures, avant de finalement rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Tu as fais une bêtise, et à cause de ça, j'ai pas mon père, mais je te pardonne. » lança-t-il « Je suis en colère contre toi, mais t'inquiètes pas, ça va pas durer longtemps, parce que je t'aime. Maintenant, je vais me préparer un sandwich, et retourner dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est en colère contre quelqu'un. Bonne nuit maman. »

Après ça, ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlés de Will.

* * *

Tout commence à partir de rien, ou dans ce cas précis, d'un sms.

4 appels en absence de Zoey.

_Liam, putain, tu pourrais répondre._

_Bon, je viens d'appeler ta mère, t'es quasi-mort sur ton lit, même pas en pyjama, et elle m'a envoyé une photo, c'est hilarant, le filet de bave et tout. Bref, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est super important. _

_Putain, je peux pas dormir, ça me travaille trop. Tu vas pas croire ce qu'il se passe. La cousine de ma mère est arrivé cet après-midi avec son fiancé. Il m'a fallu une minute pour le reconnaître, mais je crois que...oh putain Liam, il faut qu'on en parle. _

* * *

_. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

* * *

« Quand le destin se mêle du sort des hommes, il ne connaît ni pitié, ni justice. » Charlie Chaplin

* * *

11 février 2022 / Londres / Quartier de Camden Town – 85 Saint Augustine Road.

Il ouvrit les yeux plus tôt que d'habitude, regarda l'heure avant de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, en attrapant sa couette pour la mettre sur sa tête. Il était trop tôt pour que tout adolescent de quatorze ans et demi, qui se respecte, se lève. Il était même trop tôt pour que tout individu normalement constitué mette un pied hors du lit. Alors, il attendit, cherchant à se rendormir, en vain.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine et mettait en route la machine à café, il sortit un saladier, des œufs, de la farine, et le reste des ingrédients pour faire des pancakes. Sa mère dormait encore, il savait que son réveil sonnait tous les matins à six heures dix-sept, et qu'elle sortait de son lit à exactement six heures vingt. Il avait le temps de faire le petit-déjeuner, et même d'aller prendre une douche.

Il prépara la pâte à pancakes rapidement, avant de la ranger dans le frigo pour ne pas que Clark, leur chat, un persan roux de deux ans, ne mette sa tête dedans. Puis il alla prendre sa douche, et s'habiller. Il avait encore les cheveux humides, formant un masque devant ses yeux, lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone, et vit les appels manqués, et les messages de sa petite amie.

_Hey, désolé, j'étais complètement mort, je passe te prendre plus tôt, ok ? _

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et vérifia l'heure, il avait encore quelques minutes avant que le réveil de sa mère ne sonne, et il descendit à la cuisine un sourire sur les lèvres, prêt à faire les pancakes. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Tu seras donc à l'heure, pour une fois. _

_Je suis douché, et habillé. J'ai juste à prendre mon petit-déjeuner, donc, mademoiselle mauvaise langue, je serais en avance. _

_Hum, on parie ? _

_Chut. _

* * *

Il arriva avec trois minutes de retard sur son horaire habituelle devant la maison des Maynard. Il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, et sa mère avait été ravie de voir l'assiette de pancakes, la tasse de café et le jus d'orange qui l'attendaient. Ils avaient discuté en mangeant, et à six quarante, soit dix minutes avant de partir (à son heure habituelle donc, dans le cas présent, il était en retard) il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas préparé son sac.

Zoey ouvrit la porte, déjà emmitouflée dans son manteau, avec un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant d'entourer son écharpe autour de son cou, et de dire à sa mère que Liam était arrivé et qu'elle partait. Ils marchèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'arrêt de bus en silence, puis, une fois installés contre la paroi de verre, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais pas du tout comment je suis supposée débuter la conversation. »

« Zo. »

« Promets-moi de ne pas hurler, ou faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« Tu veux me quitter ? »

« Non... »

« Alors, je resterais très calme. »

« J'ai rencontré ton père. »

« QUOI ?! »

Il avait promis de rester calme, mais il en était incapable. Demander à Liam McHale de se faire discret était comme mettre un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine : un désastre. Zoey dû mettre sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami pour le faire taire, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il réveille tout le quartier.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes, collée contre lui, ses deux mains sur sa bouche, à regarder ses yeux verts devenus sombres, elle s'était préparée à cette réaction, Liam n'était pas le genre de personne à apprendre une nouvelle, et à rester silencieux. Soit il explosait de joie, soit il était dévasté. Il disait qu'il tenait ça de sa mère, mais Mackenzie affirmait qu'il avait le côté cow-boy de son père. Et pour avoir rencontré l'homme la veille, Zoey était plutôt sûre qu'il avait hérité son comportement de sa mère.

Le bus arriva, et les deux adolescents montèrent à bord, allant s'installer au fond, face à face. Zoey demanda s'il voulait l'histoire complète, et Liam hocha la tête, il avait son gant entre les dents pour s'empêcher de parler, ou de crier.

* * *

La veille, 10 février 2022 / Londres / Quartier de Camden Town – 232 Camden Road.

Zoey Maynard avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, c'était un sentiment presque étrange, qui ne s'était pas produit depuis le jour des vacances de Noël. Elle passait plus de temps au lycée avec ses amis, ou chez son petit-ami que dans sa propre maison, et ses parents semblaient comprendre son besoin de liberté. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait vraiment envie que le bus aille plus vite. La cousine de sa mère, Rebecca, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque un an, était à Londres pour la fashion week, et elle était venue avec une surprise. (Zoey était à peu près sûre que la surprise était en réalité des robes que Rebecca avait créée.)

Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant, retira ses bottes, son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet, avant de les mettre à sécher. Elle entendit le rire de sa mère, et se dirigea vers le salon. Julie Maynard était installée dans un fauteuil face à ses invités, un couple que Zoey ne voyait que de dos. Elle s'avança doucement, et la femme se tourna vers elle.

« Zoey ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant « Oh ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi...On dirait une vraie petite femme ! »

« Merci. Ça fait plaisir de te voir... »

« Oh ! Viens par là ! » coupa Becca en attirant Zoey vers le canapé « Je te présente mon fiancé, Will. »

Zoey regarda l'homme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser où elle l'avait vu. Il était différent, plus âgé, et moins souriant, mais c'était lui, l'homme sur la photographie dans la chambre de Liam.

« Bonjour. »

« Hey, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » lança-t-il en souriant

* * *

« Il est comment ? » coupa Liam, laissant son gant tomber sur ses genoux « Plutôt gentil ou plutôt vieux chiant ? »

« Primo, tu ne me coupes pas quand je te raconte une histoire, et secundo, il est sympathique. »

« Sympathique ?! C'est tout ? »

« Liam. »

« Okay, continue. »

* * *

Zoey s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine pendant quelques minutes, pour reprendre son souffle, et calmer la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une scène irréelle. Quand elle retourna dans le salon, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de sa mère, face à Will. Elle posa son verre de jus d'orange sur la table basse, et fit semblant d'écouter la conversation de sa mère et Rebecca.

Il s'ennuyait presque autant qu'elle, et jouait avec sa petite cuillère, elle l'observait discrètement, c'était un bel homme, bien habillé, propre sur lui, sûrement très intelligent, le genre d'homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé au bras de Mackenzie McHale. Elle avait envie de discuter avec lui, d'avoir quelque chose à raconter à Liam, quelque chose d'autre que « Hey babe, je suis restée assise en face de ton père pendant un moment, mais j'ai rien à te dire sur lui parce que j'étais trop occupée à péter un câble intérieurement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

« Oh, Will est journaliste ! » répondit Rebecca

Will esquissa un sourire gêné et Zoey mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une comédie mal écrite, et que la cousine de sa mère avait le rôle de la cruche de service. D'ordinaire, elle adorait Rebecca, mais dans le cas présent, l'adolescente avait juste envie de lui casser un vase sur la tête.

« En fait, je présente les infos, rien de bien extraordinaire. »

« Wow, et, vous êtes connu ? »

« Will est une vraie célébrité ! »

Zoey hocha la tête pour se retenir de rire et attrapa son verre de jus d'orange alors que Will la regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elle reposa son verre quelques secondes plus tard, et remarqua que sa mère la regardait avec un regard interrogateur.

« La mère de Liam était journaliste quand elle vivait aux États-Unis ? »

« Maman, non. » murmura Zoey « Non. »

« Qu... »

« Qui est Liam ? » coupa Rebecca

« Mon petit ami. »

« Et sa mère est journaliste ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Mais enfin, si, elle travaille pour BBC News World, pourquoi est-ce que... »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Peut être que Will l'a déjà rencontrée, ce serait amusant que... »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas... »

Julie resta silencieuse, observant sa fille sans comprendre ce qui se passait, puis elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une explication au comportement étrange de l'adolescente, Zoey savait quelque chose que peu de personnes savaient. La mère de famille attrapa sa tasse de thé avant d'annoncer que sa fille avait raison, mais Rebecca continuait de poser des questions. Julie tenta de changer de conversation, mais sa cousine n'en démordait pas, et elle finit par abandonner.

« Elle s'appelle Mackenzie McHale. »

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

* * *

« Le désespoir vous pousse à agir, mais parfois, il vous fait faire des bêtises. » William R. Burnett

* * *

Le visage de Will McAvoy se décomposa, il avait soudainement un terrible mal de crâne, un goût de vomi au fond de la gorge, et avant de pouvoir faire un quelconque mouvement, Rebecca était tournée vers lui, demandant s'il connaissait la mère de Liam.

« J'ai...J'ai dû la croiser à des conférences. » répondit-il « Hum, où sont les toilettes ? »

« La porte juste après les escaliers. »

Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce après avoir remercié Julie. Il avait besoin de respirer, de se retrouver seul pendant un moment et de faire quelques calculs de base. Il resta enfermé dans la pièce sans allumer la lumière pendant quelques minutes, avant de réaliser que Liam McHale était soit son fils, soit celui de Brian Brenner.

Quand il sortit des toilettes quelques instants plus tard, après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau et s'être lavé les mains, même s'il n'avait fait que penser, il trouva Zoey adossée contre le mur qui l'attendait, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son sweat-shirt.

« Liam est né le 30 octobre 2007, il avait un mois d'avance... »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » coupa-t-il

« J'imagine que ça peut vous aider dans vos calculs. »

« 2007. Le 30 octobre ? »

« Ouaip. Vous êtes son père, je veux dire...je le sais parce qu'il vous ressemble, et il a une photo de Mac et vous dans sa chambre...On devrait pas avoir cette conversation, Mac va sûrement être en colère contre moi, et Liam va me tuer... »

« C'est assez irréel. »

« Je sais. » murmura t-elle « Je suis désolée, ça doit pas être...cool d'apprendre qu'on a un fils de cette façon. »

« J'ai besoin d'air, et d'une cigarette. »

« Vous pouvez accéder au jardin par la cuisine. »

« Merci. »

* * *

Liam avait écouté le récit de sa petite-amie en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas l'interrompre, il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler de lui, ni de sa mère, mais il se contenta de mordre dans son gant un peu plus fort.

Il avait du mal à rester silencieux, mais il savait que s'il parlait à Zoey, il allait crier, et dire des choses qu'il allait certainement regretter. D'ordinaire, en classe, il était assit entre Zoey et Martin, mais il avait demandé à son meilleur ami s'ils pouvaient échanger leurs places, et le jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Liam posa son plateau face à Zoey, et s'assit, puis après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, mais que c'était privé, et qu'ils leur faisait confiance pour garder le secret.

Il avait une idée.

« Mon père est en ville. »

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Chelsea en faisant tomber sa fourchette « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sérieusement. » répondit Liam « Tout le monde à entendu parler de Rebecca, la cousine de la mère de Zo. »

Martin et Chelsea hochèrent la tête en même temps, pressés d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Les quatre adolescents se connaissaient depuis longtemps, Liam et Martin étaient amis depuis presque six ans, alors que Chelsea et Zoey étaient comme des sœurs depuis la maternelle, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe en quatrième, et ne s'étaient plus vraiment quittés.

« Rebecca est fiancé à mon père, et ils étaient chez Zoey hier après-midi. » continua Liam « Zo, je suis désolé pour ce matin, mais fallait que je réfléchisse à quelque chose, ma mère peut pas savoir qu'il est là, elle va juste péter un câble. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Martin en mettant une poignée de frites dans sa bouche

« J'en sais rien, aller à son hôtel me semblait une bonne idée, mais je sais même pas s'il va y être. »

« Ma mère et Becca sont à un défilé cet aprèm, tu as peux être une chance. »

« Je peux pas partir comme ça. »

« On va te couvrir. » coupa Chelsea « Urgence familiale. C'est pas comme si tu séchais les cours régulièrement, et je suis sûre que mademoiselle Lambert ne se rendra même pas compte de ton absence. »

* * *

Il avait déjà séché les cours plusieurs fois, pour éviter un contrôle, ou parce qu'il avait envie de passer la journée à jouer a la console plutôt que de rester assit en classe. Il avait passé un marché avec sa mère quelques années plutôt, il avait le droit à trois jours par an où il pouvait faire l'école buissonnière, et elle ne lui demanderait pas d'explications.

Il marchait en regardant où il mettait les pieds pour éviter les plaques de verglas, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. L'image de sa mère lui tirant la langue s'était affichée sur l'écran, et il décrocha après avoir prit une longue inspiration.

« Hey m'man. »

« Hey, tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Oh, on a décidé d'aller manger dehors ce midi, on est pas encore rentré au lycée. Ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste énormément de boulot aujourd'hui, je risque de finir très tard. »

« Genre très tard, comme après avoir dîner avec monsieur le duc Archibald ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Rho, si tu veux, tu peux inviter ta bande d'amis dégénérés à la maison ce soir, à condition de ne pas vous coucher trop tard. »

« Ah, donc tu passes la nuit chez Archie le chauve. »

« Je ne passe la nuit...oh tu m'énerves. Appelle-moi quand tu as finis les cours, okay ? »

« Ouais m'man, ça marche. »

« Je t'aime Liam. »

« Moi aussi, mais j'aime pas Arch... »

Sa mère avait raccrochée avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir envoyé un sms à Zoey, Martin et Chelsea. _Réunion de crise après les cours, ma mère n'est pas là, apportez les pyjamas. _

Il parcouru le kilomètre qui le séparait du Claridge's hôtel en moins de dix minutes, ses mains tremblaient, il avait une boule à l'estomac, mais il était prêt. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres avant l'entrée de l'hôtel, et défit l'élastique noir autour de son poignet pour s'attacher les cheveux, s'il voulait entrer sans se faire jeter au bout de trois minutes, il devait être propre sur lui.

Il avait déjà été dans des hôtels aussi chics que le Claridge's à Paris, Milan, et même à Dubaï, il savait comment se comporter en présence de personnes qui ne respectent que des individus possédant une carte de crédit dorée ou noire. Il avança jusqu'à la réception en souriant à ceux qui le regardaient.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda la réceptionniste

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec William McAvoy. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure jeune homme ? »

« Oh, non, c'est l'ami des parents d'une amie, il est journaliste et il a accepté de me recevoir pour me parler de son métier, je vous assure, il m'attends, il a du oublier... »

« Hum, bon. » marmonna-t-elle « Une minute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Liam. Liam McHale. »

Il avait hésité une demi-seconde, entre donner son vrai nom, ou dire qu'il s'appelait Tony Stark, mais il était à peu près sûre qu'en donnant le nom de son super-héros préféré, il se serait retrouvé sur le trottoir, les pieds en l'air.

« Monsieur McAvoy ? » souffla la réceptionniste dans le combiné « Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a un jeune homme, Liam McHale, qui dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec vous et...d'accord, très bien, je le fais monter. »

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dis, il m'attends. »

« La suite Linley au second étage. »

« Merci. » répondit Liam avec un sourire en coin

* * *

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il envoya un message à Zoey pour lui dire qu'il était à l'hôtel, et qu'il allait rencontrer son père d'une minute à l'autre. Il détacha ses cheveux, et remit l'élastique autour de son poignet. Il n'était plus sur de rien, mais avant qu'il ne décide quoi que ce soit, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il était dans le couloir, et face à lui se tenait Will McAvoy. Son père.

L'adolescent avança d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'entrée de la suite Linley où se tenait son père. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi grand, aussi impressionnant, ni même aussi sérieux. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il tenait son humour de son père, et Liam se trouvait particulièrement drôle.

« Liam ? »

« Je me demandais si on pouvait discuter... »

« Bien sûr, entre. » répondit Will « Je...Je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. »

« Zoey m'a tout raconté, et je devais vous parler. »

« Liam... »

« Je veux pas avoir affaire à vous, pas maintenant, ni...jamais, je veux pas que vous contactiez ma mère. Je suis venu vous dire que ce que vous avez apprit hier, vous pouvez l'oublier. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je crois que... »

« Je pense que je suis suffisamment clair, j'ai pas besoin, ni envie d'un père, et ma mère n'a pas besoin d'une apparition soudaine de votre part. »

« Liam, j'ai déjà téléphoné à ta mère. Je dîne avec elle ce soir. »

« Pardon ? »

* * *

Oh un autre cliffhanger... :P


	6. Chapter 5

Et nous voilà, le cinquième chapitre ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de partager cette histoire !

[Wow, already chapter five, I wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my story, it's always a pleasure to write and share with everyone !]

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

* * *

« On ignore celui qui tient à nous mais on tient à celui qui nous ignore. On aime celui qui nous blesse et on blesse celui qui nous aime. » Proverbe arabe

* * *

Mackenzie avait décidé, dès l'instant où elle avait ramené son fils dans son petit appartement à Atlanta qu'elle ferait de lui un homme exceptionnel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit parfait, elle savait que c'était impossible, mais elle voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien, qui sache aimer, et écouter les autres sans retenue. Elle voulait qu'il soit le genre d'homme dont toute mère rêve pour sa fille. Qu'il soit responsable, drôle, courageux, elle voulait qu'il soit comme son père.

D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle avait lu des tas de manuels expliquant comment être parent, mais elle voulait tout de même essayer. Liam n'était pas un enfant difficile, il avait un caractère de cochon, mais elle savait comment gérer ses colères, et sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait géré celle Will pendant longtemps.

Elle avait réussi à lui inculquer les valeurs qu'elle estimait les plus importantes : le respect, la curiosité, le courage, la discipline, le pardon, et l'amour. Elle avait construit une relation basée sur la discussion et l'honnêteté, ils se parlaient de tout, sans aucun tabou, ou presque. Elle avait toujours été capable de lui parler de Will, de moins en moins au fil des années, mais elle l'avait toujours fait. Quand il était bébé, elle lui parlait de son père tous les jours, puis il avait grandit, et à quatre ans, les dinosaures étaient plus important pour lui.

Elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir élevé un garçon aussi sérieux, travailleur et honnête. Il savait à quel moment arrêter de s'amuser, à quel moment dire la vérité, et à quel moment se taire. Quand elle lui avait raconté la vérité, elle s'était imaginée qu'il allait faire son sac et fuguer pour rencontrer son père, mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Il lui avait pardonné, et elle n'avait pas compris comment il en était capable, elle-même ne se l'était toujours pas pardonné.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de père, elle avait essayé de lui en donner un, elle avait eu des relations avec des hommes, tous aussi bien les uns que les autres, prêt à avoir une relation père-fils avec Liam, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas intéressé quand à neuf ans il lui avait dit qu'elle devait se trouver un amoureux pour elle, et pas pour qu'il ait un père.

Elle était amoureuse, il s'appelait Will, et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans. Aucun homme ne pouvait concurrencer ce fait. Beaucoup avaient essayé, mais aucun n'avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de Mackenzie. Elle sortait avec des hommes, de bons partis, avocats, médecins, ou même des membres de la couronne britannique, mais c'était uniquement pour se distraire, et penser à autre chose que son travail ou son fils.

Elle était fière de son fils, il aurait pu mal tourner, devenir un fils à maman, ou un délinquant parce qu'il n'avait pas de père, mais il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle le savait, mais de temps en temps, il faisait quelque chose pour le lui rappeler, et ce jour-là, ce fut le petit-déjeuner. Elle sentit l'odeur des pancakes avant que son réveil ne sonne, et elle se mit à sourire bêtement.

Parfois, Will lui manquait. Quand elle avait des problèmes au bureau, que les informations n'étaient pas traitées correctement, ou que le journaliste face à elle faisait n'importe quoi, elle pensait à lui, au fait qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour pouvoir communiquer. Will lui manquait de moins en moins, mais au bout de quinze ans et demi, elle continuait de ressentir ce manque.

Son téléphone sonna à onze heures vingt, un numéro inconnu, et elle décrocha sans réfléchir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui téléphone, un vendredi matin, alors qu'il y avait, a priori, aucune raison particulière.

« Allô ? »

« Hey Mackenzie. »

« ... »

« C'est Will. Will McAvoy. Je te dérange ? »

« Hum, non, comment...comment tu as eu ce numéro ? »

« Quelques recherches, ça n'a pas été bien compliqué, écoute, je suis à Londres, et...euh...est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ? »

« Dîner avec toi ? »

« Je...Je suis au courant. »

« Oh. »

« Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler, et qu'un lieu public est plus approprié. »

« Okay. »

« Parfait, alors, le Bellamy, tu connais ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai une réservation à vingt heures... »

« D'accord. »

« Okay. À ce soir Mackenzie. »

Elle avait menti à son fils pour la première fois depuis près de six ans, enfin, elle n'avait pas techniquement menti, elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Archie (l'arrière petit neveu de la cousine de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Windsor), alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Will était en ville.

Il avait fait son possible pour rester calme au téléphone, il était en colère, mais il ne voulait pas que Mac le sache, il voulait dîner avec elle, il voulait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi, et plus important, il voulait qu'elle lui parle de leur fils. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait dit à Rebecca que c'était le décalage horaire, et qu'il allait regarder des films sur son ordinateur, alors qu'en réalité, il avait fumé cigarette sur cigarette et bu du whisky.

Elle entra dans le restaurant à dix-neuf heures cinquante-sept, son estomac noué, et les mains moites. Elle repéra Will immédiatement, tout au fond de la salle, accoudé au bar, discutant avec le barman, et se dirigea vers lui après avoir salué le réceptionniste.

« Will ? »

« Mackenzie. » répondit-il en se tournant « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau pétillante, s'il-te-plaît. »

« De l'eau pétillante pour madame, et je reprendrais la même chose. » lança-t-il au barman en reposant son verre vide

« Je vous apporte ça à votre table dans un instant. »

« Suis-moi. »

« Will... »

« Mac, je suis en train de faire tout ce que je peux pour ne pas exploser, alors, s'il-te-plaît, allons-nous asseoir, et ayons une discussion entre adultes. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Non, c'est une bonne idée. » répliqua-t-il en tirant la chaise de Mackenzie « En plus, on est un peu à l'écart des autres tables, ce qui est un point sacrément positif. »

« Voilà, eau pétillante et un whisky sans glace. »

« Merci. » répondirent-ils en même temps

Le serveur déposa les cartes devant eux avant de disparaître. Mackenzie ne pouvait pas quitter Will des yeux, il avait vieilli, ses cheveux étaient plus gris que blond, son visage marqué par la fatigue et les années qui avaient passé.

« J'ai entendu dire que leur foie gras était excellent. »

« Il s'appelle Liam. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré. »

« Tu l'as rencontré ?! »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Il a définitivement ton caractère. »

« Oh non, c'est faux, il est exactement comme toi. » répliqua-t-elle « Tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Il s'est présenté à mon hôtel, m'a demandé de ne pas te contacter, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi dans sa vie. »

« Oh non, il a pas... »

« Si, écoute, je lui ai dis que je t'avais déjà téléphoné, et il est parti en courant. »

Mackenzie cacha les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux en levant le menu devant son visage, Will n'était pas dupe, mais il resta silencieux, étudiant le comportement de son ex-petite amie avec attention.

« On devrait commander, tu as choisi ? » demanda t-il en faisant signe au serveur

« Non. »

« Je vais choisir pour toi, ça ira plus vite. » murmura t-il avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui était arrivé à leur table « Je vais prendre votre terrine de fois gras en entrée, puis le filet de sole, et pour madame, la salade de homard et les rougets barbets grillés. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose avec ça ? »

« Hum, non ça ira, merci. »

Elle déposa la serviette blanche sur ses genoux, et quand elle releva les yeux, le serveur était parti, Will avait les mains croisées devant lui, et jouait avec sa chevalière. Il était tout aussi stressé qu'elle.

« Liam n'aurait pas dû... »

« Je suis fiancé. » coupa Will

« Oh. »

« Et, ma fiancée est la cousine de Julie Maynard. »

« La mère de Zoey. »

« Oui. J'ai donc fait la connaissance de Zoey hier, et durant la conversation, j'ai appris qu'elle avait un petit ami, on a parlé journalisme et Julie a mentionné le fait que la mère du petit ami de Zoey était également journaliste. »

« Oh. »

« Quand j'ai entendu ton nom et ton prénom, j'ai cru à une blague de mauvais goût. »

« Je t'ai envoyé des mails, des dizaines et des dizaines de mails, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu, je t'ai appelé, envoyé des messages, j'ai même écrit des lettres. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, et j'ai arrêté, je devais m'occuper de Liam, j'avais pas le temps de me mettre à genoux devant toi pour que tu me pardonnes. »

« Je sais, mais tu aurais pu...j'en sais rien, me le dire en personne. »

« Tu aurais ouvert la porte Will ? Tu m'aurais laissé parler ? Je suis sûre que même si je m'étais présentée devant toi, enceinte de sept mois, tu aurais réussi à nier qu'il était de toi. »

Elle avait raison. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'admettre verbalement, mais elle avait raison, et elle le savait. Il avait bu suffisamment d'alcool pour faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que Mackenzie était magnifique.

« Tu aurais pu appeler Charlie, lui demander de me le dire. »

« Ce n'est pas...comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. »

« J'avais le droit de savoir Mac. »

« Tu aurais dû lire les emails que je t'ai envoyé. Je me doutais que tu ne les lisais pas, mais je t'ai envoyé une photo de Liam le lendemain de sa naissance, je t'ai dit que tu avais un fils, et j'ai prié pour que tu ouvres le message. »

« Je... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le serveur arriver vers eux, une assiette dans chaque main et un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme déposa les assiettes devant eux, puis leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de repartir vers les cuisines.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas suffisant, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus parce que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir, tu étais tellement en colère, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je...Je suis désolée. »

« Tu m'as privé de mon fils ! Tu l'as privé ... »

« Oui. » coupa-t-elle « J'ai privé Liam de son droit d'avoir son père dans sa vie, je le sais. Mais je n'aurais pas pu faire les choses autrement. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non, et si je devais recommencer, je ferais tout ce que j'ai fait de la même façon. »

Il la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, et elle avait compris qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Elle répéta la phrase dans sa tête, et se donna une claque mentale avant de poser ses couverts sur la table et de regarder Will droit dans les yeux.

« Pas la partie où je t'ai trompé, c'est la pire erreur que j'ai fait de toute ma vie, mais ne pas te dire pour Liam, je le referais sans hésiter. »

« Tu peux pas dire ça. »

« Je le dis. » répondit-elle « C'est un garçon extraordinaire, il est intelligent, drôle, et c'est très difficile de vivre avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec vous deux sous le même toit, je n'aurais pas pu l'élever comme je l'ai élevé si tu avais été là, il aurait été plus turbulent et certainement un adolescent incontrôlable. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour t'inclure dans son éducation, j'ai été contre mes propres principes un bon nombre de fois... »

« Je peux pas te pardonner de m'avoir caché son existence... »

« Parce que tu m'as pardonné le reste ? » rit Mac « Oh, je t'en prie Will, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne vois que de la colère dans tes yeux, et ce n'est pas Liam qui fait que tu es si en colère, c'est moi. »

« Je t'ai pardonné. »

« Non, tu mens. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir pardonné quelque chose que je me reproche tous les jours depuis quinze ans. Tu as oublié, mais tu ne m'as pas pardonné. » continua t-elle « Ce dîner était une mauvaise idée, je devrais rentrer... »

« Non, cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

« Je crois qu'elle l'est. Je t'ai trompé, tu m'as quitté, j'étais enceinte, j'ai mis au monde notre fils, je l'ai élevé, et j'ai pas cherché à te le dire. Aujourd'hui il a presque quinze ans et il te ressemble à tel point que j'ai l'impression de vivre avec toi par moments. Cette conversation est terminée Will, j'ai vraiment rien d'autre à te dire. Tu as envie que je me sente coupable, mais ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps. »

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

« Rêver, c'est le bonheur. Attendre, c'est la vie. » Victor Hugo

* * *

Liam était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, seul. Il avait annulé la réunion avec ses amis dès qu'il était sorti de l'hôtel et il était rentré chez lui. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et avait hurlé dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il avait voulu protéger sa mère, mais il avait fini par découvrir qu'elle avait menti, sûrement dans le but de le protéger. Il lui avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lui disant qu'il était tout seul parce que ses amis avaient d'autres choses à faire, et qu'il ne l'attendrait pas parce qu'il était fatigué.

À vingt-et-une heure passée, Liam attendait, fixant la télévision, et le film qu'il connaissait par cœur, Iron Man. Il entendit la clé dans la serrure et s'allongea sur le canapé, avant de fermer les yeux. Sa mère ne faisait pas de bruit. Il entendit la porte se refermer, le placard s'ouvrir, elle y rangea son manteau et ses chaussures, puis elle fit quelques pas, entra dans la salle à manger, posa son sac sur la table.

Puis il entendit la voix de sa mère, troublée, tremblante même.

« Hey, Charlie, c'est Mac. Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ? C'est important. Je t'embrasse. »

Une minute plus tard, elle était dans le salon, éteignait la télévision, et s'asseyait sur le canapé, au niveau des pieds de son fils. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, à observer Liam, puis elle tira la couverture posée sur le dossier du sofa et la posa sur lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû aller au Claridge's. » murmura-t-elle

« Je sais, je suis désolé, je voulais... »

« Je suis épuisée Liam. » coupa-t-elle « On en parlera demain. »

« Okay. »

« Je suis en colère, vraiment en colère, tu n'aurais pas dû y aller. »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis partie avant d'avoir fini mon entrée, c'était au Bellamy's, un de mes restaurants préférés, et je suis parti avant d'avoir fini mon entrée. » murmura-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à son fils

« Bonne nuit maman. »

« Bonne nuit Billy. »

Elle sortait du salon avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant le surnom que sa mère utilisait quand il était enfant. Elle ne l'appelait pas souvent Billy, uniquement quand il avait fait une bêtise, ou quand elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre avec lui. C'était comme un code entre eux, signifiant au garçon qu'il devait se tenir à carreaux pendant plusieurs jours s'il ne voulait pas être puni.

Il attrapa ses affaires et éteignit les lumières avant de monter les escaliers, il s'arrêta sur le palier du premier étage, et entendit le bruit de la douche. Il y avait un autre son, qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir, comme des pleurs, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre et s'allonger dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. C'était l'été précédent, sa mère et lui, assit sur un banc à San Francisco, faisant des grimaces.

* * *

Will était rentré à l'hôtel peu de temps après le départ de Mac, il avait terminé son entrée, puis s'était excusé et avait payé le repas. Elle n'était plus la femme qu'il avait connu, elle était plus calme que la Mackenzie qu'il avait fréquenté pendant presque dix ans, d'abord en tant que collaborateurs, puis en tant que compagne.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et composa le numéro de Charlie en espérant que son ami allait décrocher. Il y eût plusieurs sonneries avant que finalement la voix de Charlie lui demande de laisser un message après le bip.

« Charlie. Je...J'ai un fils... »

* * *

Charlie Skinner était dans son salon, un verre de whisky dans une main, alors qu'il dénouait son nœud papillon de l'autre. Il avait écouté le message de Will, puis celui de Mac, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire jouer la magie qu'il possédait pour ne pas qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait rencontré Liam McHale. À l'époque, c'était un garçon de cinq ans, plein d'énergie qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa mère, il était blond, avec les cheveux en bataille et un sourire malicieux. Dix ans plus tard, il était toujours le même garçon, toujours aussi joueur et rieur, mais ses cheveux avaient foncé, et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Il était à Boston pour une conférence, et avait entendu dire que Mackenzie travaillait dans une antenne locale. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté New-York, et elle ne répondait plus à ses emails depuis plusieurs mois. C'était un mercredi après-midi de juillet, la chaleur était étouffante, et il remercia le ciel pour l'air conditionné en entrant dans le bâtiment où Mac travaillait.

L'open-space était vide, à l'exception de quelques têtes ici et là qui travaillaient sérieusement. Il entendit un cri strident, et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit garçon passa devant lui, suivi de près par un jeune homme. Il reconnut la femme qui sorti d'un bureau au fond de la salle, et se mit à rire en voyant l'enfant et le jeune homme s'arrêter net devant elle.

« Liam. »

« Coucou maman. » répondit le garçon avant de repartir en courant

« Dans mon bureau jeune homme. » ordonna-t-elle « Et Jim, au travail. »

« Non non non non nooon. » chanta Liam en continuant de trottiner

Charlie esquissa un sourire alors que Liam repassait devant lui, et Mackenzie remarqua sa présence à ce moment-là.

« Charlie ? »

« Bonjour Mackenzie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle

« J'étais à Boston pour une conférence, et j'ai rencontré Juan, qui m'a dit que tu travaillais ici, alors je me suis dit que je devais passer te voir...C'est ton fils ? »

« Oui. »

« Liam ? » souffla-t-il

« Oui, c'était...approprié. »

« Il lui ressemble. » sourit Charlie « Oh, oui, c'est le portrait caché de Will au même âge. »

« J'ai créé un monstre, il ne sait pas être tranquille plus de cinq minutes. » répondit-elle « Liam, vient par là, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le petit blondinet s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il tira sur son t-shirt et essuya sa bouche pleine de chocolat avec le dos de sa main.

« Liam, je te présente Charlie, je travaillais avec lui quand je travaillais à New-York. »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Bonjour Liam. »

« Est-ce que tu connais mon papa ? Il travaille à New-York. »

Charlie se tourna vers Mackenzie, la bouche ouverte, et les yeux presque hors de leurs orbites. Elle fit un signe de tête, et Charlie répondit que oui, il connaissait son papa.

« Oh, cool. Hey, tu sais, j'avais un poisson rouge avant, je l'avais appelé Nemo, mais il est mort. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il s'est noyé ! »

Liam explosa de rire avant de se remettre à courir. Mac riait, ainsi que plusieurs journalistes qui étaient autour d'eux. Mac présenta Jim à Charlie, expliquant qu'elle avait formé le jeune, et qu'il allait être un excellent producteur exécutif au moment venu.

Charlie repensait aux années qui s'étaient écoulées, Liam avait grandi, il était devenu un homme, Mac avait eu besoin de changement, ils étaient partis à Londres, et ne revenaient que pour les vacances. Pendant ce même laps de temps, il avait vu Will perdre les pédales, devenir l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était vraiment.

Il avait engagé James Harper pour être le producteur exécutif de Will quatre ans plus tôt. La relation entre les deux hommes étaient la plupart du temps tendue, mais ils arrivaient à s'entendre pour faire du bon travail. Jim avait été poussé à la démission par Will plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il revenait, parce que la personne qui l'avait remplacée était incompétente, et que le présentateur demandait à Charlie de réengager le jeune homme.

Il avala sa dernière gorgée de whisky avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Will, il se fichait du décalage horaire, il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Charlie, il est cinq heures du mat'. »

« Je sais. J'ai eu ton message Will. »

« Tu as l'air sacrément calme. »

« Je le suis. »

« Charlie. »

« Je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant Will, je parle avec Mackenzie toutes les semaines. J'ai rencontré Liam il y a presque dix ans, sûrement la plus belle rencontre que je n'ai jamais faite, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus, tu dois prendre tes propres décisions. »

« Putain tu fais chier je t'appelle pas pour que tu sois détendu, je t'appelle pour que tu me dises quoi faire, pour que tu m'engueules ! »

« Tu as parlé à Mackenzie ? »

« J'ai un fils, elle me l'a caché ! »

« Essaie de la comprendre. »

« La comprendre ?! » coupa-t-il « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Pour Liam. » répliqua Charlie « Mackenzie et toi, c'est une très longue histoire, et franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu rencontrerais Liam. Il aime sa mère plus que tout au monde, il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour elle et il est heureux comme ça, sans père. Mais si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui, si tu veux avoir une chance de lui prouver ta bonne volonté, alors il va falloir que tu essaies de la comprendre. »

« Elle... »

« Non, tu n'as pas à justifier quoi que ce soit, William. Si tu veux le connaître, alors tu dois faire les choses correctement. »

« J'ai un fils de quinze ans Charlie. » murmura-t-il « Un fils, je... »

« Liam est un garçon extraordinaire, il te ressemble presque autant qu'il ressemble à Mackenzie. Il a vos meilleurs qualités, et vos pires défauts, c'est ce qui fait de lui un être spécial, tu n'auras aucun mal à lier des liens avec lui, crois-moi, il peut parler de musique comme de politique pendant des heures. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais de mes mains. »

« Et s'il ne veut pas me connaître ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, et donne-toi une chance, je suis certain que tout se passera bien. »

« J'ai un fils. »

« Tu as un fils. Mackenzie et toi, avez un fils. Tu n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure mère pour ton enfant. »

« Merci Charlie. »

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

« And I love you. More than ever, more than you could ever imagine. I tried to bury all me feelings for you but they came back to haunt me every night since the day we broke up. I love you, that's a fact, that's what I am, that's what I do. » Blaise T. Mandras

* * *

Will était sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure, son front contre la paroi vitrée, le jet d'eau brûlant tapant sur sa nuque, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ni à calmer la voix qui lui disait qu'il était un imbécile. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose cherchait à contrôler son corps, quelque chose de puissant, plus fort que la colère, plus fort que la rage.

L'eau était trop chaude, son dos était rouge écarlate, mais il s'en moquait. Sa tête tournait à cause de la chaleur, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la cabine de douche. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Rebecca entrer en lui parlant, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'écouter, il se voyait ailleurs, dans un univers alternatif où il avait réussi à pardonner Mackenzie, où il avait pu élever son fils, et peut-être même qu'ils auraient eu d'autres enfants.

Il sentit les bras de Rebecca autour de son torse, son visage contre son dos, et il resta immobile un instant avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de quitter l'espace confiné qu'était la douche, il avait besoin de s'excuser. Il attrapa une serviette de bain en sortant de la salle de bain, et Rebecca le suivi sans comprendre.

« Will ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, il faut que j'aille quelque part. »

« Mais enfin, il est sept heures. Will... »

Il ignora sa compagne, et sortit ses vêtements de sa valise, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, rasé, coiffé, et habillé, prêt à faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre au domicile de Mackenzie aussi tôt, alors après avoir quitté l'hôtel, il marcha un moment. Il avait la sensation que ses mains et ses pieds se congelaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait, alors, il finit par s'arrêter dans un coffee shop, Café Lido, et y prit son petit-déjeuner.

Presque une heure plus tard, aux environs de neuf heures, son taxi se gara devant le 85 Saint-Augustine Road. Il avait une boule au ventre, et ne savait même pas pourquoi il était devant la porte tant il était stressé. Il se répétait qu'il était un homme et qu'il pouvait le faire, mais l'idée que Mackenzie allait lui claquer la porte au nez lui donnait la nausée.

Il sonna une première fois, et attendit, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte, alors il sonna une seconde fois, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, Liam le regardait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, il avait l'air plutôt endormi, et Will se rendit compte qu'il avait dû réveiller l'adolescent.

« Hey. » lança Will « Est-ce que ta mère est là ? »

Liam secoua la tête et regarda vers le salon avant de reporter son attention sur son père. Il répondit que non, et demanda au journaliste ce qu'il faisait là. Le jeune homme était un jogging, et portait un t-shirt des New-York Jets certainement plus vieux que lui. Will se demanda si ce n'était pas le t-shirt qui avait disparu après sa rupture avec Mackenzie, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, Liam l'invitait à entrer.

« Je gèle, et je vais pas vous laisser sur le trottoir. Vous voulez du café ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. » répondit Will en retirant son manteau « Et oui, j'en veux bien. »

Liam referma la porte, et sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à sa mère. Il prit le manteau de Will et le posa sur une chaise. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et l'adolescent sortit deux mugs qu'il remplit de café. Il en posa un devant un tabouret sur le bar, et Will s'assit en observant l'attitude de son fils.

Il sortit un paquet de gâteaux du placard, et le posa entre les deux tasses de café. Ses mains tremblaient presque, il ne savait pas s'il avait eu raison de le laisser entrer ou non. Il ressortit son téléphone pour envoyer un second message à sa mère, précisant une nouvelle fois l'urgence de la situation.

La tension était plus que palpable, l'adolescent n'osait pas regarder l'homme de l'autre côté de la table, ni même ouvrir la bouche. Il avait envie de poser un milliard de question, la première de la longue série étant : Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère a pleuré pendant la moitié de la nuit ? Mais il resta silencieux en continuant de manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? » demanda Will en désignant les mains de Liam

« Oui. »

« Vu l'état de tes doigts, je dirais que tu joues depuis assez longtemps. »

Il hésita un moment à répondre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une conversation avec son père, il voulait que sa mère rentre, et que les deux adultes règlent leurs problèmes. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler de musique avec un homme qui avait joué avec Leonard Cohen. Quand sa mère lui avait raconté ça, des années plus tôt, il avait décidé qu'il voulait jouer de la guitare, il n'avait que huit ans.

« Presque cinq ans maintenant, j'ai commencé par le piano, mais les filles préfèrent les guitaristes. »

« Les filles aiment les musiciens et les sportifs. Tu fais du sport ? »

« Basket, et judo. » répondit Liam « Les filles m'adorent. »

Will pouffa de rire, alors que l'adolescent souriait bêtement, puis il bu une autre gorgée de café. Liam se souvenait des histoires que sa mère lui racontait sur son père, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cet homme-là devant lui, le joueur de base-ball, le guitariste, avocat, procureur, journaliste. Un homme inspirant le respect, et l'admiration, son père.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, c'était incorrect. »

« Liam. »

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit la vérité. » continua-t-il en secouant la tête « Sur votre relation, sur votre rupture, elle m'a dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle avait fait une erreur que tu n'avais pas été en mesure de pardonner. »

« C'est un bon résumé, mais c'est plus complexe que ça. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais mon père, j'ai une photo dans ma chambre de maman et toi. Quand j'étais plus petit, je disais que vous aviez divorcés avant ma naissance et j'inventais des histoires, mes copains étaient tous jaloux que j'aille faire des randonnées en Amazonie ou que je rencontre des esquimaux pendant les vacances. C'était drôle d'imaginer cette vie. »

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, et se retournèrent en même temps. Mackenzie avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et regardait Will avec des yeux noirs. Liam s'excusa, clamant qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, et emporta le paquet de gâteau avec lui.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier. » commença Will avant que Mac ne puisse dire quelque chose

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, je veux que tu sortes de ma maison, et je ne veux pas... »

« Me revoir ? » coupa-t-il « Mac, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi, c'est important, tu pourras prendre la décision que tu veux après, mais écoute-moi. »

« Okay, je t'écoute. »

« D'accord... » murmura t-il, surpris par l'accord que Mackenzie venait de lui donner « Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, mais aussi parce que je sais que quelque part, je suis responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu es retournée avec ton ex, et j'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part pour provoquer ça... »

« Ce n'est... »

« Ne m'interromps pas. » continua-t-il « Merci. Tu pourras me dire que c'est pas vrai, ça l'est, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, peut être que c'est trois pourcents, peut être que s'en est dix, j'en sais rien, je m'en fiche, je t'ai pardonné, comment j'ai fait, j'en sais rien, le temps à aidé, mais ça fait longtemps que j'arrive à penser à toi, à nous, sans immédiatement t'imaginer avec Brenner. Alors oui, ça m'a peut être prit dix ans, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Je suis prêt à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis pour Liam, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me laisses une chance d'être son père. »

« Will. »

« Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas un chèque, et que je vais partir, faire comme si de rien était. Tu me connais Mac, et je sais que tu ne me demanderas pas de le faire. Je veux apprendre à le connaître, je veux pouvoir lui dire que je suis fier de lui, être l'homme que mon père n'a pas été. Je te demande de me donner une chance. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, c'est son choix, il est grand maintenant et... »

Elle se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui, mais elle voyait clairement les larmes dans ses yeux, elle voyait ses mains qui tremblaient, elle voyait à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir, une nouvelle fois. Elle entendit les escaliers craquer, et devina que Liam était resté dans les escaliers depuis le début de leur conversation, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

« Je te promets que je ne gâcherais pas ma chance, je ferais ce que tu veux...Je... »

« Si Liam est d'accord, alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. »

* * *

Liam avait descendu les escaliers à la fin de la conversation de ses parents parce qu'il ne les entendait plus parler. Il avait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et il les avait vus, tous les deux assit sur les tabourets de la cuisine, sans se regarder, face à leurs cafés. Il avait rêvé de scènes comme ça, où ses parents discutaient autour d'un café de ses bonnes notes à l'école, ou bien du match de foot où il avait marqué trois buts.

Il remonta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit, et alla prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait donner une chance à son père, même s'il en avait très envie, il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait rester avec sa mère, pour toujours. C'était sûrement égoïste, mais il s'en moquait, il voulait juste que rien ne change pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir partager son temps entre sa mère, son père, ses amis, et ses activités.

Quand il redescendit, une demi-heure plus tard, ses parents étaient toujours dans la cuisine, silencieux, il donna un léger coup de coude dans la porte pour signaler sa présence, et les deux adultes tournèrent la tête en même vers lui. Liam remarqua immédiatement l'expression sur le visage de sa mère, mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, elle semblait cacher un sourire de satisfaction.

« Liam, viens par là. » souffla Mackenzie

Will se leva, et tira sur son pull avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, mais Mackenzie resta assise, elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes qui tremblaient encore de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son ancien compagnon.

« Avant que vous me fassiez un discours bidon, je peux dire quelque chose ? »

Les adultes échangèrent un regard surpris avant de faire un signe de tête, autorisant l'adolescent à parler. Will se rassit sur le tabouret, et Mackenzie se redressa, regardant son fils tendrement.

« J'ai pas envie de devoir choisir l'un ou l'autre pour les vacances ou pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ni d'être au cœur de vos disputes. Quand je fais quelque chose, j'y réfléchis... »

« Liam. » murmura Mackenzie

« Maman, j'ai pas fini. »

« Je sais, mais la décision que tu es en train de prendre... »

« Je suis désolé Will » coupa le jeune homme « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça. »

« Liam. » répéta Mac « C'est la mauvaise décision. »

« C'est la mienne, tu as dis que c'était mon choix. »

« Parce que je pensais que tu accepterais ! »

« Non. »

« Je t'en prie Liam, réfléchis... »

« Je le fais pour toi maman ! » répliqua-t-il

« Will. » souffla Mackenzie « Je pense que tu devrais rentrer. »

Il s'exécuta, passant devant Liam qui criait sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Il attrapa son manteau, écoutant ce que l'adolescent disait, combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il attendit la fin de la conversation avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, il attendit d'entendre la porte à l'étage claquer, et Mackenzie fondre en larmes pour s'en aller.

Il marcha plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de faire demi-tour, il se mit à courir, comme si sa vie en dépendant, et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans frapper. Il alla directement dans la cuisine, ou Mackenzie était, assise par terre, sanglotant, elle ne releva pas les yeux quand il se posta devant elle.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortirent de sa bouche, il était debout devant elle, comme un imbécile qui attendait quelque chose, mais rien en particulier. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas approprié. Alors, il monta les deux étages menant jusqu'à la chambre de Liam, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

« C'est pas contre toi. » lança Liam avant que Will n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche « Je te promets. »

« C'est contre qui alors ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules,

« Je sais pas comment on peut aimer quelqu'un sans l'avoir vu pendant quinze ans, mais elle t'aime et je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« Je comprends, je t'assure, je veux la même chose que toi, mais c'est compliqué, et tu ne peux pas prendre de décisions à la place de ta mère. »

« Je sais. » répondit Liam « Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien. »

« Tu es mon fils, et plus important que ça, tu es le fils de Mackenzie McHale, tu n'as pas à te poser ce genre de questions. Demande pardon à ta mère, et puis, on se revoit dans quelques jours à New-York. »

« Je.. »

« J'aime ta mère Liam, n'oublie pas ça, okay ? »

« Okay. »

* * *

.


End file.
